La Guardia De La Vida Eterna
by LoveAnime50
Summary: Que pasaría si una joven pose un poder que ella no recuerda tener, y si ese poder fuera la causa de su dolor le ayudara nuestro joven héroe aceptar lo que es para salvar el mundo de Atmos. Varios Oc s, Angel OC/Aerrow por favor léalo espero que les guste


**La Guardia De La Vida Eterna **

**-Angel despierta, necesito que me acompañes, a comprar la comida- dijo una joven de 20 años de edad pelo castaño, largo que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, con ojos amarillos, ella llevaba un vestido azul marino, con bordados blancos y un par de botas café que se ajustaban muy bien a ella, -Mmmm… es muy temprano Kairi no podemos ir mañana- dijo Angel entre quejidos y soñolienta, -No…además hoy es donde dan más fresco los alimentos, y si no te levantas por las buenas, será por las malas- dijo Kairi enojada mientras le echaba un cubo de agua fría a Angel, -Aaaaa…¿qué demonios te pasa?- dijo Angel en furia, -Bien ya te levantaste, tu ropa esta encima de la cilla, cámbiate rápido, y sino bajas, vendré por ti- dijo Kairi en un tono espeluznante, que a Angel le erizo la piel.**

**Angel es una joven de 18 años de edad aunque ella media, 1.55 cm de altura, delgada con piel clara, cabello negro que le llegaba a la mitad de su espalda, ojos disueltos de color café con un brillo de vida en ellos, usa una chamarra negra, encima de una blusa de tirantes rosa, un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, con una bolsa en la cintura de color morado y con lasos cafés, y unos botines negros.**

**Angel había bajado ocultando sus ojos con unos lentes cafés oscuros, -Estoy lista- dijo Angel calmada, -Ya era hora, me ibas a obligar a ir por ti, bien vámonos-dijo Kairi animada sosteniendo una canasta, luego de que nos fuimos de la casa de Kairi, estábamos caminado en Atmosia, en eso mientras Kairi así las compras, Angel no dejaba de pensar, -(A pasado tres meses desde que Kairi me encontró, no tengo ni idea de quién soy, o que soy, lo único que tengo es mi nombre, mi ropa, mi bolsa que solo traía, una esfera azul cristalina con escrituras extrañas, un palo pequeño de color negro con blanco con escrituras extrañas, y un collar con un cristal redondo de color rosa con una cuerda negro, que ahora llevo en el cuello)- dijo Angel en su mente mientras tocaba su pecho, eso noto Kairi y supo que algo andaba mal, -Angel estas bien- dijo kairi preocupada, -Eh….si…bueno….yo- dijo Angel desanimada, -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kairi aun en la preocupación, -Bueno llevo tres meses aquí, y no eh descubierto nada de mí, incluso en la biblioteca no eh encontrado nada, ¿Quién soy?, ¿de donde vengo?- dijo Angel algo molesta, -¿Angel?- dijo Kairi algo impresionada por la ración de su amiga, -Lo siento Kairi, yo…necesito un tiempo asolas- dijo Angel alejándose de Kairi, -Angel espera- dijo Kairi tratando de alcanzar a Angel.**

**Pero en eso hay un gran estruendo, -¿Qué pasa?- dijo Kairi asustada, -No atacan los Cyclonis- dijo un hombre corriendo, en eso todos empiezan a corren asuntados, entre la multitud Kairi y yo fuimos separadas, haciendo que Angel callera, pero cuando Angel ansa la mirada se encuentra a uno de los Cyclonis, -Espera un segundo no es un Cyclonis- dijo Angel impresionada, y era cierto no era un Cyclonis, era un hombre con una armadura negra, con un casco del mismo color, -¡Entreguen a la princesa de los cielos!- dijo el hombre desconocido, -¿Princesa de los cielos?- dijo Angel confundida, -¡DONDE ESTA!- dijo el hombre gritando para todos, -Bien, si así lo quieren- dijo el hombre sacando un espada de la nada en un humo oscuros, para luego arrojar un rayo en una de las casas del alrededor, eso altero a todos, incluyendo a Angel.**

**-Bien si así lo quieren- dijo el hombre asando una vez más su espada, Angel estaba aterrada tanto que no se podía mover, -Metete con alguien de tu tamaño- dijo una voz masculina, Angel voltio a ver quién era, y a verlo vio que era un joven de pelo rojo, ojos verdes, con una armadura azul, ****usa un par de las cuchillas de relámpago gemelas, haciendo un ataque que precia un par de alas ampliable de las cuchillas, que la forma en el pulso, para que fuera enviada al hombre de traje negro, noqueándolo por un momento, -Estas bien- dijo el joven, estirando su mano a Angel, ella solo asintió con la cabeza para tomar sus mano, y quedar ambos de pie.**

**-Como te atreves- dijo el hombre de negro, el joven solo se puso en guardia, -¿Quién eres?...¿Y qué es lo que quieres?- dijo el joven enojado, -Mi nombres ****Dakuu****, y lo que busco no te interesa- dijo Dakuu, señalando su espada a nosotros, -****Aerrow- dijo una joven, para que detrás de ella estuviera los refuerzos, Dakuu solo hizo un gruñido, -Esto no se acabando, nos volveremos a ver- dijo Dakuu desapareciendo en un humo negro, -A desaparecido- dijo Angel confusa, -Angel- dijo Kairi preocupada, mientras corría hacia Angel, -¿Eh?...Kairi- dijo Angel confundid, mientras que cuando llego Kairi a Angel solo la abrazaba fuerte mente, -Estas bien me tenias muy preocupada- dijo Kairi preocupada entre lloriqueos, -Ya…basta…me estas horcado- dijo Angel, tratando de separar a Kairi de ella, hasta que lo logro, -Aerrow estas bien- dijo un hombre de traje rojo, con cabello castaño y ojos marón, -Si estoy bien- dijo el joven, -Me pregunto quién era y que estaba buscando- dijo el hombre, -Dijo que era Dakuu y esta buscaba a la princesa de los cielos- dijo Angel con seriedad, -¿Princesa de los cielos?- dijo el hombre pensando, -Tu sabes lo que ocurre- dijo Aerrow con curiosidad, -No pero sé donde podemos encontrar información, sígueme- dijo el hombre con armadura roja, -Si- dijo Aerrow, -¿Eh?...¡espera!- dijo Angel, -¿Eh?...que pasa- dijo Aerrow, -Muchas gracias por ayudarme, dime quien eres- dijo Angel algo apenada, Aerrow solo se le quedo viendo por un momento pero luego le respondió, -Soy el líder de los Storm Hawks- dijo Aerrow con una sonrisa, y luego se fue, -No puedo creerlo un Storm Hawks- dijo Kairi sorprendida, -¿Eh?...un Storm Hawks- dijo Angel confundida.**

**Luego del caos y a ver conseguido toda la comida Angel no dejaba de pensar en ese hombre, -¡Hola a todo el mundo!- dijo una joven animada de pelo café que le llegaba a la mitad de sus hombros ya que estaba agarrado con una coleta dejando algunos mechones delante de ella, ojos azules, ella bestia una blusa de maga larga de color blanco, encima llevaba un chaleco morado, un chor de color negro, con unos zapatos cafés, -¿Eh?...a hola Hikari- dijo Angel calmada, -Hola Angel, dime como fue tu día- dijo Hikari de buen humor, pero solo Angel dio un gran suplido de desanimación, -¿Eh?...dije algo malo- dijo Hikari confundida, -¿Es que hoy en la plaza fuimos atacadas por un hombre de negro, lo bueno es que estaban los caballeros del cielo para salvarnos- dijo Kairi feliz acomodando la comida, -¿Eh?...de verdad- dijo Hikari sorprendida, -Por cierto, ¿qué es un caballero de cielo?- dijo Angel curiosidad, -No lo sabes… pues si son los guardianes del Atmos- dijo Hikari con ilusión, -Guardianes del Atmos- dijo Angel sorprendida, -Si, como los Águilas Rojas y los Storm Haws- dijo Kairi con una sonrisa, -Ya veo…bueno…nos vemos chicas- dijo Angel para salir del lugar, -Adonde vas- dijo Hikari confusa, -A la biblioteca esta hora no hay nadie, así me concentro mas- dijo Angel con una sonrisa, -Bueno pero no llegas tarde- dijo Kairi con una sonrisa dándole a Angel un almuerzo, Angel solo le asintió con la cabeza con una sonrisa, tomando el almuerzo y guardándolo en su bolsa, para salir de allí, -Valla porque Angel va cada rato a esa biblioteca- dijo Hikari algo desinteresada, -Bueno trata de comprenderla hermanita, ha pasado tres mese desde que encontramos a Angel, ella no recuerda nada, y es común que desea saber quién es- dijo Kairi con una sonrisa falsa mientras preparaba la comida, -Si lose pero me gustaría que se quedara con nosotras para siempre- dijo Hitari desanimada, -Yo también, pero si realmente la queremos, tenemos que apoyarla de acuerdo- dijo Kairi con una sonrisa amplia con los ojos serados, Hikari solo le asintió la cabeza con una sonrisa.**

**Mientras en la biblioteca, -Me pregunto si hoy encontrare algo….¿Eh?- dijo Angel desanimada hasta que vio al hombre de antes que era uno de Águilas Rojas con los Storm Haws, viendo como hablaban con el encargado de la biblioteca en el mostrador, para que ellos fueran a una puerta que decía mantenimiento, que ella jamás sele avía ocurrido entrar, así que sin que cediera cuenta nadie ella decide entrar, siguiendo a los caballeros de cielo, pero al entrar era solo una habitación bacía con un montón de utilería, -¿Qué estamos buscando Han?- dijo Aerrow con fundido, -Algo de información- dijo Han con una sonrisa, jalando una pata de una estatua que era una gárgola abriendo una puerta secretas, asiendo que todos los presentes apilarían los ojos de la impresión incluyendo a Angel, -Sígame- dijo Han, aunque al entrar todos estaban impresionado, -No me lo puedo creer una biblioteca secreta- dijo Angel impresionada, -Woow esto sí que es impresionante- dijo una joven de pelo negro, -Aquí esta- dijo Han, -¿Qué cosa?- dijo un hombre rubio, -Según este libro dice que la princesa de los cielo es conocida por poseer una gran poder, capaz de cambiar la vida como la conocemos, según la leyenda esta persona pude ser la salvación o la perdición del mundo, dependiendo como es influenciada- dijo Han algo preocupado, pero en eso ellos escuchan un gran estruendo detrás de ellos, a voltearse ven a Angel con un libro dorado en su mano, y varios en el suelo, -Maldición- dijo Angel enojada consigo misma, -¿Tu quién eres?- dijo Han enojado, Angel solo se echo a corre, para que los demás la siguieran, luego de salir del almacén, por un momento escucha al jefe diciéndole cuidado, porque va a chocar con un encargado de la biblioteca que tiene muchos libros, así que Angel gira sus pies como un especie de baile, para esquivarlo a la persona, todos les impresiono la movida ágil de la joven, -¡Lo siento tengo prisa!- dijo Angel agitada, -¡HEY…ESPERA!- dijo Aerrow enojado, empezando a correr como el resto de su equipo, cuando Angel sale piensa rápido para confundirse en la multitud, haciendo que los caballeros del cielo se quedaran en la confusión, aunque Angel solo usaba una manta que le compro a una persona.**

**Mientras paso el tiempo y los caballeros buscaban a la joven ladrona, Angel se avía dirigido fuera de la ciudad, a verse ido a un lugar que ella le gustaba mucho, que era una colina con una árbol, ella solo se quito la manta café, saco su comida, ya que la persecución la dejo exhausta, así que se comió una torta de jamón y un poco de jugo de naranja, luego de haber comido se limpia y decide abrir el libro que tomo, decía en la parte de adelante, ángeles y demonios, en medio de un circulo con escrituras extraña iguales a las de sus artículos, -Bien es algo raro el titulo, pero…¿Por qué se me hace familiar?- dijo Angel confusa, mientras abría el libro, pero entre mas leía se quedaba impactada de lo que decía, decía que los ángeles eran criaturas de la luz, con habilidades curativas, poder ver lo que la gente niega, y con un corazón bondadoso, mientras que los demonios era criaturas de la oscuridad, con la habilidad de regenerarse y curar sus propis heridas, eran criaturas rápidas y mortales, ya que les gustaba ver a la gente sufrir, Angel no avía encontrado nada que le dijera quien era , en eso ella se desanima, ya era de noche, así que Angel se levanto y decidió regresar con Kairi y Hikari.**

**Luego de un buen rato caminando, ya casi llegaba a la casa, aunque estaba con la cabeza abajo, -Adonde vas ladronzuela- dijo una voz masculina, -¿eh?- Angel se sorprende a ver al líder de los Storm Haws, Angel a ver eso se echa a correr en la dirección contraria pero la bloque una joven encima de una maquina moto que volaba, ella es uno de los Storm Haws, luego de un rato Angel es rodeada por todos los Storm Haws encima de sus motos, y uno de los Águilas Rojas, -Oigan…si es se enojaron por el libro tomen- dijo Angel alterada, mientras tomaba el libro y se lo arrojaba a Águila Roja, -Bien ya es todo…así que nos vemos- dijo Angel con una sonrisa falsa, -Espera…necesitamos que nos respondas unas preguntas- dijo Aerrow algo enojado, bloqueándole el paso a Angel, -Pe…pe…pero- dijo Angel nerviosa, hasta que de repente hubo una explosión, alterando a todos, -¿Qué demonios fue eso?- dijo un joven rubio, -¡Kairi….Hikari!- dijo Angel alterada, corriendo hacia la casa que se estaba quemando, -¡Espera es peligroso!- dijo Aerrow alterado, corriendo detrás de ella, cuando Angel estaba cerca de la casa hubo otra explosión destrozando la casa haciendo que Angel saliera lanzada del lugar cayendo al suelo, en eso sus lentes se salen del lugar, -Kairi…Hikari- dijo Angel débil mientras asando su mano derecha, derramando luego una lagrima para que luego su mundo se volviera oscuro, escuchando por ultimo, -No te preocupes, te ayudaremos- dijo un voz masculina.**

* * *

**Hola aquí les traigo una historia sobre los ****Storm Haws y algunos OC espero que les guste por favor comenten n_n**


End file.
